


Pillow fight

by Aldyth



Series: The Grind with Tom [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyth/pseuds/Aldyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one to do when one person is a sought after movie star, the other just an ordinary girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow fight

She stood before the mirror, not sure what to think. She looked at the reddish strands of hair that framed her face, at the moment her pink lips were pursed, grey blue eyes that held a hint of green stared back at her. She wasn't tall, she wasn't thin, but somehow it was okay with him. She poked a finger in her waist and watched her skin spring back and a slight tremor shake across her midsection. She frowned, until a voice broke through her reverie.

“And what are you thinking, darling?” The rich baritone voice cut through from the bed. She turned and her breath caught short as it always did. In her mind, Tom was nothing short of physical perfection. With his chiseled cheek bones, long, lean frame, bright blue eyes that kind of pierced right through her. All topped with golden curls, which at the moment looked a little auburn. She always was in awe of him, and couldn't believe that he was with her.

With half a smirk, she returned to the bed and pulled the covers towards her. “Oh just trying to figure out what a man like you would ever see in a girl like me.”

With a soft chuckle, he pulled her towards him, and she could feel his muscle against his toned frame. Even in the midst of her insecurities, she could feel her body react to his nearness. He brushed her hair back, and looked her straight in her eye.

“Do you remember when we first met? You were coming out of a coffee shop and we ran into each other, spilling your drink on the two of us? Every time I see and think of you, I remember that day.” 

She blushed, it was a chance meeting that early spring day. She opened her mouth to say something, when he took her face in his hands and placed a kiss stopping any counter argument she could have made. 

“Do you remember the night we got caught in the rain, and we went back to my hotel room to dry off. You thought you looked like a drowned rat, but your cheeks were pink with blush, and your eyes were a bright gray, at that moment you stole my breath.” Tom whispered in her ear and kissed along her jawbone. 

“You were so uncertain of yourself, but you still manage to seduce me.”

She coughed when he said 'seduced' and laughed. “Oh, I seduced you, did I?” She sighed as his long fingers stroked along her spine. “I am pretty sure, you held all the cards there, sweetheart.”

“No, darling, you were the one who had all the cards. Every day when we were together, but I couldn't hold you or kiss you, was complete agony for me. It wasn't until you met me that early morning and asked me what this was that I hoped that you felt a fraction of what I felt.”

She turned to face him, this was the first time he told her this. This beautiful man, who has thousands of girls just waiting for him to notice them, admitted that he was insecure about taking things further with her. She couldn't believe it. He grinned at her, knowing that she still didn't believe him. To him, she was a goddess, and he was going to show her that.

“You were so beautiful, inside and out, with your eyes that looked as if they belonged to Athena herself, and then I heard you sing, and it was as if the heavens opened and a chorus of angels gave me a concert. When you would talk, I just wanted to close my eyes and pretend that it was only ever just you and me. The reason I called you as soon as I did was because I missed your voice already. Don't even get me started about your smile, darling, it's a ray of sunshine bursting through the clouds.” 

Between each statement, he placed a kiss along her body, starting with the top of her head and worked his along her neck, her collarbone, then he made it to where her hand clutched the bed sheet to her chest, he kissed her fingers. With a mischievous grin, he glanced up, with his grin only broadened when he saw her gazing at him, her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated with desire. He took her hand in his, and marveled at the size difference of their hands. His gaze fell upon her as the sheet dropped from covering her body. 

She watched Tom stare at her for a moment before he kissed her lips again, his hands, his glorious hands that did so many things to her, seemed to find every bare surface of her skin. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Her hands drifted along Tom's torso, feeling every muscle that became taut with every move he made. Her hands became braver and more sure of herself, she moved lower, she began to grin realizing he hadn't even begun to dress for the day. Her grin turned into a pout when Tom gathered her hands in his.

“Not so fast, love, this is about you, and I am not nearly close to done with you.” She whimpered in response, but he just pushed her gently onto the bed on her back.

He positioned himself over her, and the anticipation made her squirm, feeling a warmth creep along her lower abdomen and a wetness at her groin. Tom's kisses traveled down, first to her left breast, where he nipped and suckled before moving to administer to the right. He was always so attentive to her body. Her hands wound their way through his curls as he worshiped her breasts. When he was finished he continued he trail of kisses along her abdomen, the kisses were gentle and soft, just like her smooth milky skin. When she realized where he was heading, she began to knead her lower lip with her teeth. She knew how quickly he was going to realize how wet she was, just by his ministrations to ensuring that she knew how he saw her. 

So far, there was no doubt, that she was turned on by Tom, when he placed a kiss along her inner thigh, she gasped and bucked, raising her hips giving him the opportunity to glance at her exposed sex. With a lap of his tongue, he slid along her slit, taking in her musk and the sweetness of her fluids. She thrust her hips forward, then Tom slipped two long fingers into her and started to thrust into her, titillating her vaginal walls, and reveled in the increase of laboured breath from her. She could feel the tension building up in her core. He moved back up kissing every inch of her exposed skin. For the moment she forgot what she looked like and relished in the feeling Tom's mouth upon her body. She reached the pinnacle, but that's when he reached her mouth again and removed his fingers from her folds. 

She opened her eyes to only be met with a pair of blue eyes that reflected every desire her body was feeling, but it was in the face of a god.

“Are you feeling better, my love?” He whispered, his voice sending shivers along her spine. Her only response was to grab his face and bring it to hers. She kissed him and tried to pour all of her feeling into that kiss. She spent so many hours trying to not put this man on a pedestal to remember that he was just as human as she was, but it was moments like these that she was pretty sure this wasn't real. 

Her legs wrapped along his torso, causing him to fall flushed against her. The weight of his body pressed against her, she could feel his erection reaching towards her pressed against her wet slit. With a slight thrust, he filled her, stretched her walls and reveled in the warmth of their joining. He murmured how good it felt to be inside her, that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. When he moved, she moved with him. His thrusts were slow at first and she whimpered and moaned, her eyes begging him to take her further. His lips fluttered across her over heated body, firing off nerves. Tom moved faster, exciting her nerves further and pushing her to the very edge. With one final thrust he pushed her over the edge and he could feel her contract around him and reveled in her scream his name as she came. This made him come soon after and in an ecstasy he collapsed with a fevered kiss along her neck.

She smiled at this beautiful man and forgot all her insecurities. She felt divine and above all loved absolutely and unconditionally.

“So darling, still think you're not worthy?”

She smiled broadly and flung a pillow at him for his cheekiness. Together they giggled and fell together tangled in the sheets.


End file.
